robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
That Sort of Business
++ The Jump Joint ++ The Jump Joint. There's a line about wretched hives, scum and villainy in here somewhere. The place is obviously a dive bar; no one can afford to make it nice - but it is very durable, and the furniture is almost all bolted to the floor to prevent it from being used in the repeated bar fights here. The lighting is all red against dull metallic gray walls, floor and bars, and there are scorch marks and dents in the walls from scuffles. Rust has gathered in corners and is often tracked in, along with rocks and other debris from the boots of the miners that live in the area. The place looks rough, and the clientele look even rougher. You can get low-grade energon in here, mixedwith everything from illegal additives to industrial chemicals that you probably shouldn't be ingesting if you care about your health. Decepticon banners have been hung on the walls in places, a strong indicator of the feelings of the local populace. As usual the Jump Joint is filled with its usual crowd though for the moment the atmosphere seems calm though energized as the usual fights haven't broken out yet. Though right now that doesn't seem to be the concern of a certain individual sitting in hhus usual booth alone. Glancing about Lockdown takes a short drag of his energon cigar while looking to the waitress, "Just bring me the usual. But not too heavy tonight." Lockdown may not be used to company, but today it seems he will be having some. A few moments after the server leaves to fill his usual order, a smaller mech who looks like he might be a maintenance technician of some sort scurries over. "Uhm...er...Lockdown, right?" he asks timidly. "M-mind if we talk in private?" Raising an optic ridge as he looks at the smaller mech, Lockdown looks out to the crowd before focusing on his visitor, "If your here to talk business, come and have a seat. No one will bother us." The mech nods and moves into the seat, glancing around nervously. He looks -very- uncomfortable, in this place where someone could overhear him. "A-are you sure? Are you sure someone won't overhear?" "Ah so it’s 'that' sort of business.", Lockdown replies as he accepts his drink from the server as they arrive, "Tell your boss I'll be taking the private room for a bit.", downing his drink he puts down the glass along with handing over some money along with a tip, "And make sure no one disturbs us." The server just nods before walking away as the bounty hunter gets up. Motioning for the mech to follow he heads for a door nearby. The mech nods vigorously and follows, eager to get away from the crowds. He seems a lot more comfortable with the idea of a private room. "Yeah, thanks. It...-is- that sort of business...." he says, his tone still hushed, as if afraid of anyone overhearing even -that-. Lockdown just nods as he heads into the room. Just like in the main area the funiture is bolted down but seems more comfortable then outside. The walls having less wear and tear as private fights are left for other areas. Waiting for the mech to get inside the shuts the door and locks it before finally saying, "If I'm right your employer prefers to keep their identity private. So I hope that whatever you wish to discuss is worthy of my time." The maintenance worker nods quickly. "Yes, yes, of course." He sits down. "My employer is very keen on keeping his identity a secret, but this should be well worth your time." He takes out a datapad and puts it down in front of Lockdown. "My name is Doubletap, and my boss has need of someone to uh...rid the world of some people who've learned information he'd rather not have anyone know about. The only thing is, two of them are well-trained in combat and have weapons, so he needs people who'll be able to uh...best them." On the datapad are the faces of four different mechs: Blast Off, Onslaught, Arcee, and Rung. Blast Off and Onslaught, according to the data, are the ones who can and will most likely put up a fight. Lockdown studies the datapad for several minutes, focusing on each face but taking extra care with the yet to be named, Combaticons, "Some interesting targets you got here, especially these two." Looking up to Doubletap he adds, "Some might go quick and clean but certainly right about those that will put up a fight.", done with his cy-gar he tosses it before continuing with his back turned to the mech for a moment, "No doubt your boss has provided more then their faces along with knowing that this won't be cheap. Any special conditions these need to be done under?", the bounty hunters glances over his shoulder as he says the last part. "Well as I'm sure you already know, he wants it kept secret as much as possible. So the fewer witnesses the better. He..." Doubletap's optics fall toward the floor momentarily, as if he is ashamed of what he's about to say. "He doesn't care if you have to get rid of unfortunate bystanders if they've seen too much..." Finally, he looks up again. "Oh, and since you'll be up against two fairly seasoned fighters, you'll be assigned a partner. His name is Drift." Lockdown turns back around but doesn't seem upset as the other mech mentions a partner, "Usually I prefer working alone, saves the cost of grieving if someone messes up. But as its already been decided, I'll accept working with this guy. As long as he's reliable." As he says this he glances at the datapad once again, "As for witnesses, that will be something your boss won't have to be concerned with.", a smirk crosses the mercs face as his optics focus on Doubletap. Doubletap shudders a bit at that final remark, but then seems to regain his composure. "Don't worry, Drift is...almost a prodigy. He...took down three Autobot enforcers alone with virtually no training whatsoever. He won't be messing up." There's a pause. "Let me know if the information in those dossiers isn't enough." Placing a hand on his chin, Lockdown thinks for a moment as he studies the datapad, "Sounds like we'll work well together then, doubt he'll get in my way. Hmm, right now there is plenty of data here. But anything else you can provide will prove worthwhile. Otherwise unless there is any other business to discuss, I believe you can go back to your boss telling them that I accept the job." "O-okay. Good." Doubletap looks quite relieved. "All you have to do is sign the contract attached to the dossiers. It has the pay and everything, and half of it will be transacted as soon as you sign. The other half will come once all four of them are confirmed dead." And, as the contract notes, confirmed dead means bringing their brain modules to the client, along with images of their mutilated bodies. Lovely, isn't it. "Indeed," Lockdown replies as he signs the contract and puts the datapad down onto the table. Looking up at Doubletap he adds, "Make sure to tell your boss that the job will be done in acceptable timeframe. Along with letting Drift know where he can meet me, unless he finds the location of one of the targets first hand. While I trust your judgment about him, emphasize that he is to at least contact me before making a move." "Yes, of course. His contact information should be in that file. He's been given yours as well as the same contract so he should know what's going on. I mean you can...expect to hear from him soon. And then you two can work out how you're gonna do this, you're the experts so we trust your j-judgment." Doubletap says in a sort of rushed manner, getting up and moving toward the door. He sure is anxious to get out of here. As soon as the signature is received, the promised amount of shanix is instantly transacted over to Lockdown's name, with another amount of the same quantity pending upon confirmation of the services. "A-and..oh, and that document will self-destruct in two cycles so you'll need to upload it somewhere secure where you know no one's gonna find it, 'cuz if someone does... well my boss won't be happy and he might try to kill you too..." He shudders again and opens the door. "Uhm...um good luck!" he says, before hurrying out. Fortunately he already uploaded the data guessing that the pad was rigged. Watching Doubletap run off Lockdown chuckles saying, "Well this certainly should be interesting."